hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Megumi Nishidome (drama)
, also known as , was a popular model and actress. Her family owned a successful hotel chain. She transferred to Eitoku Academy in 2018, after developing feelings for the C5's leader Haruto Kaguragi. Biography Early life Megumi was born on June 2, 2001. She was from a wealthy family, who owned a chain of hotels called "NISHIDOME". High school She later became an extremely popular model, gracing the covers of Eighteen and Mon-mo. Megumi also made appearances on television and had a huge Instagram following.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare Pursuing Haruto ]] Megumi first met Haruto Kaguragi at Issa Narumiya's ikebana exhibit, which was held at one of her father's hotels.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare Megumi later snuck off the hotel's onsen where she ran into Haruto again. Upon seeing her, he slipped and fell, and then hurried away. Megumi visited him at Eitoku Academy to return his wallet the next day. Her over-familiar behavior led Oto Edogawa to misunderstand the situation. Megumi felt bad and tried to comfort Haruto. Encouraging him to be honest, she told him to practice his love confession on her. Afterwards, she began thinking of him often. When she later ran into Oto and Tenma Hase, Megumi asked if she could "keep thinking about Haruto like this?" Oto replied "Go right ahead." She then went to Haruto's house. He suddenly decided to go see Oto, though Megumi tried to stop him. They witnessed Oto ask Tenma to be her boyfriend.Episode 5, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Megumi transferred to Eitoku and began visiting Haruto often to cheer him up. On one occasion, she overheard his father belittling him. She then promised to stay by his side. The next weekend, she brought Haruto to an amusement park where they ran into Oto and Tenma. Megumi suggested for them to hang out together. Later that night, Haruto saved a baby's carriage from crashing down a flight of stairs. Megumi rushed to his side. She then asked Haruto if he would go out with her, adding "I will make you want to go out with me."Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, her father took her to lunch with Haruto and his father. Their parents proposed an engagement, which Megumi rejected saying "I want to win his heart my own way." Megumi then grabbed Haruto and ran out of the room. He walked off on his own, being depressed that his father still had not accepted him.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare Dating Haruto Haruto told Megumi that he was seriously considering dating her. A couple days later, she told Haruto that she wanted to hold her birthday party at Eitoku to boost school morale. The first person she invited was Oto, her first friend at Eitoku. Haruto later took it upon himself to plan her party. On the day, the C5 received a threat but Megumi refused to cancel the party. Her cake exploded towards the end. Haruto protected her and the criminal was caught. Once everyone had left, Haruto held Megumi.Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare The two then began dating officially. Haruto later took her on a date. First, he met her at her photo shoot before taking her to a cafe. There Oto, who was upset about something, passed by. Megumi pretended to be tired and encouraged Haruto to go after Oto. Afterwards, she went to Konno's apartment and told her and Airi Maya what happened.Episode 9, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Megumi was confused when she heard about Haruto competing against Tenma since it was about Oto. Haruto's father assured her that his son would not win and the engagement would continue. She then went to see Haruto, who attempted to breakup with her. Megumi refused, believing she still had a chance if Haruto lost. She later attended the first round of the competition with Haruto's father, who promptly left when Haruto lost.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare After the second round, Megumi decided to fully support Haruto in the competition. She presented him a boxed lunch and declared that she wanted to breakup, though she also added that she was not giving up yet. Afterwards, Airi invited her to Konno's place. There Megumi revealed the breakup to Oto and the girls. The next day, she headed the cheer squad on the Eitoku side. After Haruto won, Megumi went with the C5 to Konno's.Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Megumi was an extremely cute and pretty girl, which allowed her to have a successful career as a model. She had long black hair, which she usually left down. A model, Megumi was often spotted in cute, fashionable clothing. Personality and traits She was an easy-going and innocent girl, who had little experience in romance as well as friendship. Haruto characterized her as "over-familiar" upon their first meeting. She commented that people often told her that. As such, she had a hard time making friends despite being a popular model. Megumi also always charged head first into situations. Behind the scenes *She is portrayed by actress and model, Marie Iitoyo in Hana Nochi Hare (2018).https://natalie.mu/music/news/269957 (Japanese) *Megumi's uniform is changed in the series' opening when she transfers to Eitoku in episode six. Instead of waving, she excitedly points to Eitoku's crest and lovingly looks up at Haruto. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Tokyo residents